My Guardian Angel
by Ranger-of-the-shadows
Summary: What happens if Gilan had a sister. He knew her, but when they met she didn't trust him. Will she learn to or will she never trust anyone again? Previously Tongues of Fire
1. chapter 1

"Ellie!" My best friend Mitchell shouted. He walked under the tree i was in.my foot slipped, i started to fall he saw me "EL!" he used the nickname that he had given me when i was 7. 8 years ago. He ran forward and caught me.

"Are you alright Ellie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for catching me."

"We need to get back," he said.

"I don't want to. Those men keep trying to hurt me."

Mitchell looked down. "I know. We will get away from them tonight."

~that night

Mitchell shook me gently awake, my eyes opened i was instantly alert. Mitchell put his finger to his lips. He had already picked the lock. I stood silently, mitchell took my hand. We walked down several hallways. I turned back, looking behind me. I heard shouts. They had begun to look for us. Mitchell pulled me into a room. He put his finger to his lips. I nodded, I knew that if we were caught the men would beat us mercilessly. The door shuddered. They had found us. I gripped Mitchell's hand tighter. I looked behind us. There was a large hole in the floor. I tapped Mitchell's shoulder and pointed to it. He nodded. We jumped into it.

Colors swirled around us. I was confused we had just jumped into the hole. Wind whipped at my auburn hair. Mitchell's hand was ripped from mine. I screamed. "Ellie!" Mitchell screamed but it sounded far away and distant. My legs collapsed beneath me as i hit hard ground. I fell down a small hill, Mitchell had landed at the top. "Ellie!" his voice had a warning in it. I realized there were people around me. I tried to back away and stand. Pain shot up my leg, i cried out. One of them tried to come closer to me.

"I don't want to hurt you. Your going to be ok. Can you tell me your name?"

I shook my head. "N-no." Mitchell arrived he pushed me behind him.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"My name is Gilan, your friend her ankle is dislocated. Your in Araluen."

He took a step closer to us. "I need to fix her ankle.

Don't you dare touch her." Mitchell growled. Mitchell's arm wrapped around my waist. He helped me stand. I stumbled, throwing Mitchell off of balance. He fell, one of the other men caught him. He held him tightly. I stumbled, nearly falling, in fact i would've fallen if the man who had introduced himself as Gilan hadn't caught me. He held my upper arms. I started panicking, i tried to throw the man off of me but he held on tightly. One of the others came up to me, i kicked him. The man holding me said, "Stop struggling, we're just trying to help."

I slowly calmed down, I looked toward Mitchell then i felt a hard yank downwards on my wounded ankle. My next sensation was the all encompassing darkness of unconsciousness.

I woke to a calloused hand stroking my cheek. Mitchell was leaning over me.

"Mitchell" my voice was weak. Someone held a cup to my lips, it wasnt Mitchell. I pulled away, refusing to drink. The man tried again, and again i kept pulling away. I did not trust these people, i did not care if they had helped us or not. That did not mean i had to trust them! The man pressed the cup against my lips again. This time i swatted it away. He got the point and left. Mitchell turned to me "You know we really need to work on your trust issues." he said smirking.

"Yeah, we might want to do that." i said smiling at him.

"I'll go get you some water kid." he walked away. One of the other men walked up to me, Gilan i think his name was. He placed a hand on my shoulder, i stiffened. "Hey, your name is Ellie, right?"

"Actually," i said "My name is Eliena, but everyone calls me Ellie. I like it better."

"Well then Ellie" he said smiling. "You'd feel a lot better if you got some hot food in you." he stood and walked away. He returned a few minutes later, with a bowl of food. I looked at him suspiciously, "You did not poison it did you?"

He looked shocked. "No. Of course not why would I do that?"

I shrugged. "That's how people are. They pretend to be your friend then they turn on you and hurt you." his eyes softened. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "None of the people here want to hurt you. Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The words that the man Gilan had said stayed with me all throughout the night. These men seemed so nice so kind. But I still couldn't trust them. Mitchell stayed by my side that night. The nightmares had returned.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT. WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT A SLUT LIKE YOU!" The man's fist landed on my cheek. Mitchell wasn't home so he couldn't protect me. The man continued hitting and beating me. Then everything went black.

I was conscious enough to know someone was holding my wrists down. My eyes snapped open. It was the one called Gilan. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

~Gilan's P.O.V~

It was my turn for the watch. I turned to the boy and girl we had found earlier that day. The boy was sleeping peacefully but the girl was tossing and whimpering. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently. She swung a punch at me. I grabbed her wrists and held them down. Her eyes snapped open. She looked disoriented for a few minutes. Then wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. I just held her. She fell asleep in my arms. I watched her peaceful features for a few moments. Just long enough for a few figures to run behind me. I didn't notice until I heard a stick crack. I stiffened. There was a menacing presence in the camp. My arms were hoisted behind me. I saw a man pick up Ellie. 'No not her too.' That was my last thought before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

My eyes opened slowly. My head was pounding. Why did my head hurt so much? Then I remembered, my eyes flew wide. 'Ellie. They had her too. Where was she? Were they hurting her?' I looked around. I saw her she was tied in a corner. For some reason the men who took us left my wrists unbound. I crawled over to her and untied her. I held her in my arms. I didn't want to wake her. She was sleeping so peacefully. I knew that once she woke she would start panicking. After a little while her leaf green eyes opened.

"Gilan? Wh-where are we? Why a-are we he-here?" She asked her voice trembling from trying not to cry. The door started to open. We looked up and stood. I shielded Ellie. She shrunk into the corner. The door was shoved open. About 20 men walked in. Two of them grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. One of the men positioned himself in front of me his hand on the hilt of his sword. Another grabbed Ellie. She screamed. The shoulder of her thin dress ripped as she tried to pull away from the man holding her. One of the men growled and slapped her. I lunged forward only to be stopped by a point of the sword at my throat.

"Tie them." my wrists were tied behind my back. As were Ellie's. Darkness shrouded my eyes. A blindfold. I assumed that they put one over Ellie's eyes. The men led us rufly out of the room. We took several turns. Finally the men forced us to our knees. And took off the blindfolds. Ellie whimpered a little bit. I looked at her reassuringly. My gaze swung to the man on the throne. He looked vaguely familiar. He stood. He inspected me then turned his attention to the young girl beside me. 'No, please.' I thought. 'Don't do anything to her. Please don't hurt her.' he knelt in front of her. He put his bare hand on her shoulder making the rip bigger and bigger until it exposed her entire shoulder. Then his hand went to her chin and lifted it forcing her to look into his eyes. Ellie glared at him. He stroked her cheek. Ellie tried frantically to pull away. I struggled against the men holding me. "What do you want?" I growled. The man turned to five me. "Just to see your Ranger Corp destroyed. I want you to ask Halt and Crowley to come here. Don't tell them you are a captive. In a letter of course."

"No." I said. The man just laughed.

"Very well. I was kind of hoping to do this the easy way, but I guess the hard way is always fun too." he turned to his men. "Take the girl to my chambers."

My eyes widened. I vaguely heard Ellie scream as she was pulled to her feet and toward a door. I squeezed my eyes shut. 'They'd hurt her. And they'd continue to do so until I complied.'

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll do it." the man smirked. He knew I wouldn't try anything if they had and threatened Ellie.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

I woke with the sun. Something was off. I shrugged the feeling away. My eyes opened and I expected to see Ellie sleeping next to me. She wasn't there. I looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. Something was definitely amiss. She rarely left my side. Gilan, one of the men who had helped us, was also missing and the only sign of danger was the broken arrow at my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The men shoved us back into the small room. I was shaking so badly. Gilan walked up to me. "Ellie, I need you to turn around. I am going to try and untie you." I turned. I was still shaking so badly. His fingers fumbled with the knots binding my wrists together. After what seemed like forever he finally got them untied. I was still shaking. I turned to Gilan and untied him although i had an easier time of it than he did with me. Once Gilan was untied he jumped to his feet and hugged me. "Are you alright?" I shivered. It was freezing! Gilan, recognizing the problem, took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. "Are you alright?" he asked me again.

"I-I think so. Are you really going to betray the Corps?"

"I don't know. But I will do everything in my power to make sure that you stay safe." I nodded. "Now try to get some sleep. You'll feel better once you've had some rest." I looked up at him, scared that if I fell asleep those men would come and take me. Gilan seemed to recognize the problem. He lifted me onto his lap. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" I nodded timidly.

"Once upon a time." he began there was a man and a woman. The woman's name was Gwen. And the mans was Sir David. They had agreed that when they had children they would use the first letter of each of their names. First G. Then D. A few years later they had a son. They named him Gilan."

"Like you?" I asked

"Yes. Exactly like me. Ten years later they had a daughter. She was named Diana. One night Diana disappeared. The young couple and their young son were devastated." I did not know if Gilan continued for i had fallen asleep.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

I looked down at the young girl in my arms. My vision blurred. Tears, I was crying. "I love you Diana." I said.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

I was pacing. Ellie and Gilan were missing. The boy, Will, came over to me and helped me sit down. He pushed a bowl of food in my hands. I pushed it away. 'How could I eat at a time like this?!?'

"Mitchell you need to eat. And you need to sleep. You can't help Ellie if you are like this." I took a deep breath and ate.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

I woke to the sound of the door being opened. Gilan helped me stand. My grip on his hand was probably like a vice. He shielded me from the door. I whimpered a little. Another 20 guards walked in. They shoved Gilan to the side and grabbed me. Gilan stood. He tried to lunge at the men pulling me out the door. One of the men kicked him. One of the men grabbed my hair yanking it. I bit my lip. They continued pulling me out the door. "NO!" Gilan shouted. I kept struggling then went limp. They nearly dropped me. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Then darkness encompassed me.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie went limp. I started struggling even more. One of the men pulled out a knife and held it against my throat. He shoved me against the wall. "You want the girl to stay unharmed and safe, then stop struggling."

A/N

Sorry i havent done this, but i have gotten like no sleep for the past week. **I DO NOT OWN RANGERS APPRINICE. IF I DID I WOULD ATUALLY HAVE A LIFE, BUT SADLY I DO NOT**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

I froze. The men shoved me away. I didn't try to fight. Afraid that they would hurt Ellie. After about an hour the door opened and a bunch of men walked in. They grabbed my wrists tying them behind my behind my back, blindfolded me and pulled me out of the room.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

I woke. Or at least I think I woke. Everything was still black. I probably couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I couldn't move them. They were tied behind my back. I whispered Gilan's name quietly when there was no response I started panicking. 'Where was Gilan. They had separated us.' I shivered both with fear and with cold. The door of the dark room,opened and light flooded in. I squinted. A man grabbed my arm, his skin was ruff and his grip was not at all gentle. I tried to pull away. He struck me. Hard. I felt a bruise forming. He pressed a piece of cloth to my mouth, gagging me. That was when I realized my clothes had been changed. I was in a black shirt that was a tank-top and ended about an inch or to below my bra line. And a tight black skirt. I tried to kick at the man in front of me. He turned eyes blazing with anger. He drew his knife. And opened a deep cut from my collar bone to just below my shoulder. I cried out. The men ignored me and kept walking. They opened a door and pulled me inside. The man holding my wounded arm, pulled out a long bladed dagger and put the tip beneath my chin. A door opened. A few men walked in and with them was Gilan! I whimpered a little bit.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

The men dragged me into the throne room. My eyes scanned the room and lighted upon Ellie. Her clothes were different and a bit immodest. She had a bruise under her eye and a deep cut from her collar bone to just under her shoulder. I started forward angrily at the man whose knife was under her chin. 'What did they do to her?' I thought.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

We were tracking Ellie and Gilan. El had better not be hurt' I thought.

A/N: Remember that i dont have a life so i do not own Rangers apprintace. El is the nick name that he gave Ellie. When he finds out about this those men are going to pay for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

The man who appeared to be the leader walked up to me. He grabbed my auburn hair yanking it, making my head tilt back ever so slightly. "Time to write the letter. Oh. And if you warn your cloaked friends. Then I will hurt the girl, and keep hurting her until she is dead. And you will watch hearing every scream." his voice darkened so much that it sent shivers down my spine. "Knowing you could have stopped it."

I glared. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt her."

The man smirked and untied me. He pushed me over to a small writing desk. "Write exactly what I tell you" I wrote furiously as he told me what to write. After I was done he picked it up and read it out loud.

"Halt,

Ellie and I are fine. We are in Picta. We saw bandits trying to attack a village. We held them off but we got caught" the man glared at me, his eyes warning me. "But we escaped. We need you to come and help us. Map enclosed.

Gilan, Ellie"

He set the letter down "Very good." he flicked his wrist a little. The man with the knife held under Ellie's chin but he didn't release her. "Take them back. Keep them together. But if they resist. Separate them."

The men dragged us back to the cell. I untied Ellie and she threw her arms around me crying. Soon the sobs stopped and her breathing became deep and even. The cut on her shoulder looked really bad and she was pale, pale as death. In the morning I couldn't wake her.

A/N: Yes i did get that from Halt's Preil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

"Ellie. Ellie wake up. Come on kid I need you to wake up." I touched her forehead. It was burning. 'How could she have a fever?!? And how did I not notice?' Halt's training ran through my mind. Infection causes fever and delirium. 'Her shoulder.' I pulled my clock back and saw the wound. I cried out in fear. The knife had been poisoned.

~Halt's P.O.V.~

The large hawk flew up to me. After it landed on my saddle it stuck out his leg. 'A messenger bird?' I knew that hawks were used as messenger birds in desperate situations. I took the note off of it's leg and read it.

Halt,

Ellie and I are fine. We are in Picta. We saw bandits trying to attack a village. We Held them off but wE got caught

But we escaped. We need you to come and heLp us. MaP enclosed.

Gilan, Ellie

I scanned the letter again. I noticed the letters H,E,L,P were capitalized. It was a code that all rangers were taught. Gilan and Ellie had definitely got caught, but they didn't escape. My guess was, since the letter was in Gilan's hand that they threatened Ellie or hurt her until he would do it. I did know was my old apprintace was in danger and I would get him back. As well as the girl.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

I was stumbling blindly through a thick silver fog. I would have called out to Mitchell, Gilan, anyone but my throat was so dry I don't think I could have spoken. I was confused, where was I? Why was I hot one second and freezing the other? The fog all around me burst into flames. The heat was steadily building. I couldn't take it anymore. I swallowed several times then I screamed


	8. Chapter 8 Despair and Hope

Chapter 8

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie screamed. I held her in my arms and stroked her hair back from her forehead. Her fever had skyrocketed. She started hyperventilating. But she was still unconscious. I didn't understand. 'She was unconscious how could she be panicking?' I touched her forehead again. Her fever had gotten higher. She started kicking her legs and trying to hit me. I hated to do this, but what choice do I have I had to hold her down.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

We had been riding long and hard. Eventually we stopped and took a break. 'How could these people take breaks! Ellie was out there somewhere in danger and maybe hurt. I took a deep breath. I had to believe in something. I had to have hope that she would be ok.

"It's ok El, I'm coming for you."

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The smoke from the flames was getting thicker and thicker. I was curled up crying. "It's ok El. I'm coming for you." I heard Mitchell's voice say even though it sounded far away and distant, it was still calming. I was still so hot. I took a deep breath and the flames calmed.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie stopped fighting me. I felt her forehead. It was still burning. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Shh you're alright. It's going to be ok." I whispered. The door opened and a guard walked in. He pulled me to my feet. I started fighting. "I'd suggest that you don't." he spun me around, so that I faced the door. I saw a man with a bow, arrow notched and drawn aiming at Ellie. I froze. The men pulled me out of the room. And into the throne room area. They forced me to my knees in front of the man. He stood and began to walk around me. "I'm sure by now you know of your friends condition." I lunged forward, anger radiating off of me in waves.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"She'll be fine. As long as she gets the antidote in time." he held up a bottle of silvery liquid. I started forward again.

"Ah ah ah," he scolded " if you want her to get it you will do what I say."

"Fine. What do you want?"

His next words filled me with sickening dread.

"When your friends arrive I want you to kill them."

A/N: I love cliffies


	9. Darkness

Chapter 9

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

"Never!" I said shaking my head. "I'll never hurt them."

"Then your friend will die. Your other friends will die as. well, just thought I would. give you a choice to give. them a quick easy death. instead of a slow painful one"

"No!" I said trying to pull away from the men holding my upper arms. "Please don't hurt them."

The man chuckled darkly. "So desperate aren't you?" he grabbed my chin, I tried to pull away. "On second thought, I don't want you to kill them. No, I have a much better idea. I'll have the young lass kill you in front of them."

"She would never." he rose one eyebrow then turned to one of his men.

"Give the girl the antidote then tell her that she had better kill him," he jerked his thumb at me or her friend Mitchell dies. If she refuses give her this." He held up a vial filled with a crimson red liquid. He opened if and walked up to me. He dragged his knife along my arm, drawing blood, I winced. He held the tip of the knife over the top of the vial, my blood dripped into it. The man handed the vial with the antidote to the poison to the man. "Actually give the girl this then bring her to me."

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The smoke was becoming so thick that I couldn't breath. I opened my mouth as if that would let more air in. I felt a thick cough syrup tasting liquid trickle past my lips. . I coughed then swallowed. My eyes opened slowly. I saw a large black shape leaning over me. I screamed. The man covered my mouth. Then pulled me to my feet. I tried to pull away. The man snarled and struck me. Tears came to my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Gilan! Help me!"

"Shut up" He pulled me down several corridors. He opened large ebony doors. I saw Gilan. His wrists were tied behind his back. One man was holding his hair leaning his head back, exposing Gilan's neck to a blade. I tried to run to him, but the man held me back. The man who was in charge walked toward me. He held a vial toward me. It was filled with a crimson red liquid. "Drink this or your friend over there dies."

"No! Ellie don't! It will-" one of the men near Gilan shoved a cloth into his mouth cutting of any further outcry and warning.

"Do it now!" the leader growled. Gilan's eyes were warning me not to. The men holding the blade to his throat pressed it harder onto Gilan's neck. I put the vial to my lips...and drank. The last thing I saw was Gilan lunging forward. Then darkness-- not like when you turned of the lights-- but a tangible darkness filled my mind.


	10. Chapter 10 Cured or not?

Chapter 10

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

We had arrived at the castle were Ellie and Gilan were. I wanted to rush in there take her back. If she was hurt those men would pay for it.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

My wrists were tied behind my back there was a long rope tied to the throne. Ellie was standing there holding a sword. The blank look on her face was almost to much these men had taken her, an innocent young girl, and were forcing her to do this.

"Ellie. You need to fight this. This isn't you. You have to fight it."

"Your friend is gone. She's not strong enough to fight." the leader taunted. He jerked the rope holding me to the throne, throwing me off of balance. I fell with a grunt. I got up to my knees.

"Eliena please. You have to fight it." I saw a flicker of mixed emotions cross her face then it was gone.

I turned to face the villain behind me.

"So. What happens when I kill you? Would the spell be broken then?"

The man smirked. "No because if I die the girl dies and if the girl dies I die."

"No! Please don't! Take the spell off of her! Put it on me instead. Please!"

Ellie came up to me and shoved a cloth into my mouth. The doors opened and and a guard walked in. "The rangers sir. They're here."

"Time for the fun to begin."

~Halt's P.O.V.~

We crept into the castle. I heard voices off to the left through large ebony doors. We walked up to them. I knew my two younger companions were tense. Mitchell looked like he wanted to rush into there and kill anyone and everyone who was guarding Ellie and Gilan. We stepped silently into the room. What we saw was worse than we'd excepted. Ellie was guarding Gilan. "Ellie?" Mitchell asked. She pushed the tip of her sword under his throat. "Ellie. What are you doing?"

"Drop your weapons or he dies." Ellie said in board flat tones nothing like her cheerful tones.

"El? What are you doing? This isn't you. Snap out of it. Snap it of it El. Please?" Mitchell said his voice cracking as if he was close to tears, and he probably was.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The tip of my sword pushed under Gilan's throat harder. 'Why was I doing this. I couldn't I stop.' the sound of weapons falling to the ground without turning around I knew the men were being tied. They were forced to their knees. "Eliena. Please this isn't you." one of them said.

"Mitch-" then I stopped. 'Who were these people?'

Then everything went black.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

"Mitch-" Ellie started. Recognition flickered across her features. Hope rose in my chest then I saw that the blank look was back. I saw a man step up behind her. He held his fist up and clenched it. Ellie fell. He pulled a vial out of his pocket knelt next to her. He poured the contents into her mouth. 'What was it poison or was it more of the stuff he used to control her?' He tied her wrists in front of her. It had all happened so fast I didn't have time to form a protest. Then he picked her up and just dropped her in front of us.

I started forward but the rope tied to my waist then to the throne stopped me. I looked to Gilan pleading with my eyes. He understood, he stepped forward but he couldn't reach her either. Everyone tried but no one could reach her. It was cruel laying her there just beyond our reach, but that didn't mean we were going to give up. It took some time but we finally got her and pulled her near us. I looked over her making sure she was alright. Her clothing could be described as nothing but skimpy. She had a cut from her collar bone to just below her shoulder and a bruise under one eye. Her eyes opened slowly. Then she lashed out….. I guess she wasn't cured after all.


	11. Chapter 11 Protect?

Chapter 11

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

Those men leaned over me. They were going to hurt me. They held me down. "Ellie. It's ok it's just us." Mitchell said. 'No! It wasn't Mitchell. It was a trick. They were going to hurt me!'

"No. It's not you! Please don't hurt me."

"El. Were not going to hurt you. It's just us."

"No! Your not real."

"We are real. It's ok." Mitchell said "Your my hope remember?"

"Mitchell?" I whispered.

"Yeah kid. I'm right here." I climbed onto his lap and he held me while I cried. "Shh you'll be ok. I'm here I'll protect you."

"They're going to-" She was interrupted by the door banging open. The man who was doing all of this walked in. He cut Gilan free and pulled him to his feet then grabbed me and pulled me away from Mitchell.

He grabbed my hair and twisted it in his fist. I cried out.

"Time for some fun." he said darkly. Then, despite everyone else's protests, dragged me and Gilan out the door.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

"He took them. I promised I would protect her and he took her yet when the time came I didn't."

"Stop it!" Halt said. "This is what he wants. He wants us to panic."

I breathed deeply. I was calm. Then I heard the scream…..Ellie.

A/N: I love this. Just two questoins Why is Ellie screaming? Should I change the name? Any ideas? Like? Comment? I love the support I am reciving from my fellow authers. So any ideas please comment on them. Thank you. You guys (or girls) are amazing! ;p


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Those men dragged us out of the room. They us down two flights of stairs. Ellie was crying. They pulled us into a small room. Chains were hanging from the ceiling. And there was a large metal table in the middle of the room with leather restraining straps. They pulled me to one side and tied me to the wall with metal shackles. Ellie was pulled over to the large table. She tried to kick and fight but she was just so small and her attackers were so large and strong. That it did nothing but annoy them. The men lifted her onto it and tied her down at her wrists, ankles, waist, and chest. One of the men left then returned shortly with a rod of iron at its tip was a red hot circle with two arrows crossing in the middle. I realized what it was.

"No! Don't do this! Please!" one of the men shoved a cloth into my mouth cutting off any more protests. He walked toward Ellie. 'No. Not her. Please hasn't she been hurt enough already?' The man holding the branding iron sat on the table next to Ellie. He raised it and pressed it down just under her right collar bone the opposite side of the large cut. Ellie screamed. Tears streamed down hers and my face. I tried to look away but someone grabbed my chin forcing me to watch. When the were done they left. Ellie was near unconsciousness. Tears were still streaming down her face. "Gilan. It hurts. Please make it stop hurting." She pleaded with me through the sobs. I wish I could make it stop. I wish I could at least comfort her. But those men wouldn't even let me do that. The door opened and a few men walked in. I growled and struggled against the chains binding me to the wall. One walked toward Ellie and pulled out a knife. I held my breath. He cut the ropes binding her to the table then lifted her-one arm supporting her legs another around her back. They untied me as well. I started forward then thought better of it. They shoved us into a small room. Then left. There was a small bowl in the corner with clear cool water. I took a strip of my shirt and some water and laid it on the burn. Then I lifted Ellie's head and poured some of the water into her mouth. Then drank some myself.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

It had been a while since I heard Ellie scream. If I could pace I probably would. The door opened. I looked up. It was the leader. He stepped in front of us. He was holding a knife with dried blood on it….Ellie. I lunged forward. "Where is she?!? What have you done to her?!?"

"They're both fine. For now. What you should be worried about is yourselves."


	13. Chapter 13 Comfort and Sadness

Chapter 13

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

I removed the cloth from Ellie's shoulder. It was red around were she had been branded. I brushed her hair out of her face and rested my hand on her cheek. I lifted her onto my lap. She was trembling. Her body was racked with hiccups-the ones you get after crying-that only made the trembling worse. I wrapped her in my cloak trying to keep her warm. Tears started to leak past her closed eyelids once more. "Shh. It's ok. I'm right here. You'll be alright." I brushed away her tears and rocked her while she cried. My hand went in small circles on her back, trying to offer some small comfort.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

I was in a haze. My shoulder was throbbing. My eyes opened I was being held by someone, but I couldn't panic their touch was gentle, calming and comforting. It was Gilan. Tears filled my eyes again. "Shh don't cry. It'll be ok."

"Gilan," I whispered. "I'm scared." I curled up farther into his chest seeking more warmth and the comforting protection of his strong arms wrapped around me.

~Mitchell's P.O.V.~

After the man gave his horrifying threat filled me. Halt asked him what he wanted and his words filled all of us with dread.

"I want the Ranger Corp destroyed. Then I want Araluen. And finally your lives as well as your precious king's life." everyone froze.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie had long since fallen asleep in my arms. Her burn looked really bad I touched the skin around it gently. It was still a little hot. She whimpered a little bit.

"Shh. You'll be ok. I've got you." she started tossing. "Ellie. Ellie. Please El I need you to wake up."

"It hurts through."

"I know it hurts but I need you to open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly. Her pupils were dilated. I felt her forehead, it was burning with fever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Her eyes closed again. "No. Come on kid open your eyes I need you to stay with me." She opened her eyes, they were filled with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut. She curled up more into my chest. The door banged open. A few men walked in. Two of them grabbed my wrists and upper arms, one on each side. Another took his position in front of me. One of the men pulled Ellie to her feet. "Walk." he growled.

"Please. She's burning with fever. Let me go and I will carry her."

"You think I will fall for that" he pulled out a barbed wire. He wrapped it around her wrists. She cried out, but was to weakened to lash out. They pulled us into a similar room as before, except that instead of a table there was two large metal poles. The men dragged me over to the poles tying one arm to one and the other arm to the other pole. Then the men pulled Ellie over to a chain and took her bound wrists and tied them above her head. She whimpered a little bit. Those men ripped off my shirt and grabbed a whip. Ellie's eyes widened. She looked so scared. Tears streaked down her cheeks, as she realized what was about to happen. One of the men turned to her as she let out a small whimper. "Oh, is the little princess crying." he jerked the rope holding her wrists above her head. Shaking it making the barbs cut into her skin. He stopped and turned to me. I kept my eyes on Ellie. The whip cut into my back. They continued to whip me. After about ten minutes of this one of the men grabbed my chin. "What is Auralens weakest fief?"

"I'll never tell you."

The man smiled, but it was more like a snarl. "I was hoping that would be the answer."

~Halt's P.O.V.~

I tried to remain calm. "And how do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"By taking out the weakest fief. We are currently asking your old apprentice which one it is."

"He'll never tell you" I snarled.

"Don't be to sure of that. Remember we still have the young girl, he has done an excellent job protecting her from getting hurt. But what if the only way to protect her was to tell us where the weakest fief is? But that's not why I am here. No. I need to know were the gathering ground is."

"We'll never tell you." I said

"I was hoping you'd say that makes our life so much more fun."


	15. Chapter 15 Too late

Chapter 15

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

"Take the girl to his lordships chambers."

"No! Please don't do this!"

"You had your chance." he said while the other men undid the rope holding Ellie, but left the barbed wire.

"Please don't hurt her."

"To late for that. You should have told us what fief was the weakest. To bad your little friend is going to pay for it." he said with a wicked smirk stroking her cheek. "actually I couldn't care less." They pulled her out of the room. She screamed. "Gilan help me. Please don't let them take me." she was crying.

"Please don't do this. Take me instead."

"Too late. I'll enjoy breaking the girl." he pulled her out of the room by her hair.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The man pulled me out of the room and away from Gilan. I tried to kick the man in front of me. He turned and struck me. They pushed me into a large richly furnished room after undoing the bindings on my wrists. A man was standing at the window. Someone grabbed my arm pushing me to a chair shoving me down every time I tried to rise. The man turned from the window to face me. There were two cups of a dark maroon red liquid on the table to my right. He picked one of them up and held it towards me. I turned away. He laughed dryly. Then turned to the man holding me in the chair. "Chain her up over there." He did so, shackling my ankle to the wall. The they both left. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Not even having the strength to sit up I collapsed on the ground almost in the fetal position and cried myself to sleep.


	16. Gone

Chapter 16

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

A hand stroked my cheek. My eyes opened slowly. The man who was standing next to the window earlier.

"No. Stay away from me."

He brushed my hair out of my face. I pulled away.

"Get away from me."

He grabbed my shoulders forcing me to stand. I tried to pull away.

"Keep struggling and I kill your friends." I froze. "Good girl." He threw me on the bed and held me down, a knee pinning each arm. Then he tied my wrists to the head board. His legs were still straddling my hips. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh, Shh shh it's ok."

"Please don't hurt me."

"I really don't want to but I have to." he took out a piece of cloth and shoved it into my mouth. He ran his knife up and down my arm. His knife sliced my upper arm. He continued to cut me while I struggled. The pain was too much and the welcoming blackness encompassed me.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Struggling was useless. I had been trying to free myself. 'They took her. They took her just because I refused to tell them which fief was the weakest. What were they doing to her. Were they branding her again or whipping her? Or worse. Were they taking her innocence?' I blanched at the thought. 'They wouldn't. Would they?' The door crashed open.

"Ready to talk yet?"

"Please don't make me do this."

He sighed. "I suppose I will have to do something worse to the girl, maybe like taking her innocence. She's so beautiful, I might consider doing it."

"No! Please. I'll tell you, but please don't hurt her anymore."

"Good. I see you've finally decided to cooperate. Now. Which fief is the weakest?"

"Seacliff. I told you. Now let Ellie go."

"No. I don't think I will. She's so fun to taunt and hurt."

"No! Don't hurt her! She's just a child!"

"All the easier to make her submit to my will! Wake the girl." he ordered one of his men. "I want to see her face when her friends are executed."

"Yes sir." he said. "And what happens to the girl after they are dead." his next words filled me with dread.

"She becomes my personal slave."

"No! Please just let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!" The man backhanded me.

"Then you should have thought of that before you dragged your her into this."

"You guys kidnapped us!"

"It hasn't been the first time. Don't you remember Gilan son of David? I told your father that I would take everything from him after I killed your mother."

"No!"

"I tried to kill your sister as well, but then I decided to keep her as my slave. I took you both."

~Flashback~

Those men grabbed my five year old sister putting a knife to her throat.

"Drop your weapons boy. Or the girl dies." Tears streamed down my little sisters face. I dropped my weapons. "Bind them." My wrists were tied in front of me as were my sisters. They forced us through several hallways. With the last hallway before we exited Caraway castle our father stood there.

"Step aside!"

"Let my children go!"

"Step aside or they die." The bandits holding us put their swords to our necks. My father stepped aside. Those bandits pulled us to the forest. Just before we left Ellie/Diana screamed "No! Daddy!"

One of the bandits struck her. "Shut up brat,"

"Leave my sister alone."

I was hit as well there was a large hole in the ground. The men holding my sister jumped into it. Arrows rained down shooting half of the bandits. The rest ran. My mentor stepped out of the shadows. His calloused hands undid the bonds on my wrists. I threw my arms around him. "They took her. They took Diana. I tried to stop them but they threatened to kill her. I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"My ranger training. I wasn't strong enough to stop them."

"Why don't you tell me what happened." I told him the whole thing. When I was finished he sat back.

"That doesn't seem,like weakness. You trusted your judgment that's good. Always trust your instincts Gilan. They will serve you well." He turned to the men at arms behind him. "Search everywhere for little Diana. Find her."

~End~

I shook the memory off.

"The girl is awake sire. Where do you want me to take her?"

"The courtyard. Take the other prisoners there. Make sure the girl doesn't see them."

The man left. Two others came in untied my wrists from the poles and tied them behind my back. They pulled me into a large courtyard. The others were tied up as well. Ellie was on the other side of the courtyard. She looked horrible she had cuts and bruises all over. There was a cloth tied around her mouth, preventing her from calling out to us. The leader drew his sword and ran Mitchell through.

A/N: Sorry guys. Had to do it. In my defence I sat there for about five minutes staring at my phone.


	17. Chapter 17 Broken Heart

Chapter 17

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie screamed. It came out muffled though. Tears streamed down her face. Mitchell fell to the ground. Dead. I was shocked. Ellie started kicking and struggling. She kept trying to scream. I finally shook myself out of shock and started fighting. One of the men picked up Ellie and threw her over his shoulder and ran off. Another grabbed me and pulled me in the same direction as Ellie. The man dragging me caught up with the man carrying Ellie. She was kicking and hitting him with her bound wrists. He lifted her off his shoulder and threw her on the ground. He was about three times her size. Then he dragged her to her feet. And pulled her over to me.

"Try anything and she dies."

My arms were released and I lifted her into my arms. She curled up into my chest crying.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

Gilan picked me up gently. I curled up into his chest. He held me, trying to offer some small comfort, but it didn't help the pain I was feeling. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and torn into pieces. I continued to cry. "Shh it's ok. Don't cry." Gilan said gently.

"Shut up you." It just made me cry even more. One of the men kicked Gilan in the back of the knee causing him to fall. The men just laughed. Then dragged us to our feet and pulled us into a room with a large hole in it. When they dragged us closer I realized it was filled with water. The men threw Gilan into it. A had a deep fear of water since I was seven and nearly drowned. It didn't help that I had no idea how to swim. My struggling was pointless they threw me into the hole.

I slid under the surface. I started panicking. 'I couldn't get back to the surface.' Someone grabbed me me under the armpits and pulled me up to the surface. I gasped tears mixing with the water on my already tear stained face.

"Are you alright?" Gilan asked me. I shook my head. He let go of me and I slipped under water again. Gilan grabbed me.

"You don't know how to swim do you?" I shook my head again.

"Gilan, I'm scared."

"I know." He held me closer. "It'll be ok." Something splashed into the water in front of us. Gilan swam over to it. It was a ladder. He put me on it signaling for me to climb up it, but silently. I did so. Someone grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth preventing me from screaming. Gilan climbed up as well. Men reached for his wrists. He started fighting. The room was dimly lit so I couldn't see very well. They finally subdued him. They started kicking and hitting him. I screamed his name, the man's hand muffled it.

"Enough!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. I saw a figure in front of me. Someone grabbed my chin.

"She is a pretty one isn't she boys." The men surrounding us laughed rudely. Gilan strained again to break free. The man in front of me backhanded me. Gilan immediately stopped. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder and everything went black.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie went limp. I lunged forward. Something hit me in the back of the head. Everything went black.

~Halt's P.O.V.~

We were back in the same stinking cell. We had tried to fight after the man killed Mitchell. Poor Ellie. I liked the boy. I couldn't even begin to think of how she was feeling. At least Gilan was with her. I knew he would comfort her. And if needs be protect her.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

I woke with a pounding headache. 'Where was Ellie? What had those men done to her?' My worried thoughts calmed when I saw her lying there in front of me. My eyes automatically searched over her body checking to see if she was hurt. She wasn't. My eyes then went to inspect my surroundings. We were in a wagon of some sort. I heard a small whimper. My gaze swung back to Ellie. Her brow was furrowed. I picked her up so that she sat on my lap. She tried to push away and twist out of my arms. I kept holding her despite her struggles. Her eyes opened slowly. Confusion blanked her features for a moment then the tears fell. She buried her face into my shoulder crying. I stroked her hair. "Shh it's ok. It'll be ok. Shh don't cry."

Soon she stopped crying. The wagon stopped and the door opened at the back a few minutes later. I automatically went and pushed Ellie behind me. She gripped my shirt. She buried her face partially into my side and whimpered a bit as fifteen big scary looking men walked in. One of them grabbed her yanking her away from me. They started pulling her away. Two others grabbed my arms twisting them painfully behind my back. I gasped. The men pulled us out if the wagon. We were separated. Ellie was led to a group of women. She kept looking back. I saw the fear in her eyes. The women led her into a tent. Ellie broke free of the circle surrounding her. She began to flat out run to me. Arms wrapped around me waist stopping her from continuing toward me. It was one of big men from earlier. He picked her up with ease and carried her to the tent. The last thing I heard before I was led in the opposite direction was a scream.


	18. Chapter 18 And I cried

Chapter 18

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The women led me inside a large tent. Or more like I was carried there by the large guard who had picked me up.

~Five minutes previously

I tried to twist in his arms again. He dropped me then hoisted me to my feet. He pushed me forward. I stumbled a little as I looked back at the place were Gilan had last been, hoping to see him rushing at me, but he wasn't there. I turned and swung my fist at the guard. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. He grabbed my other wrist and twisted it behind my back at the same painful position. I whimpered a little. He shoved me into the tent in which I now sat.

~Present

My knees were pulled up to my chest. They had taken my clothes and were now trying to bath me I kept refusing to go to were the running water was. One of the women growled and gestured to someone outside the tent. A guard, the same on who had brought me here, stepped into the tent and picked me up and carried me over to where the running water was. They bathed me and put me in a dark blue dress that was bordering on black. Then they sat me down in a chair and tied me to it. They started putting on dark colored makeup. I tried to resist them. The guard twisted my hair in his hand leaning my head back slightly putting his knife to my throat. I stopped fighting and they finished they untied my wrists and ankles then the guard tied my wrists behind my back again. He pulled me out of the tent. It was night. I scanned the area for Gilan. I saw his figure.

"Gil-"

I was cut off the man behind me covered my mouth. A blade was pressed into my side.

"Not a sound. You'll be seeing your friend soon enough." I whimpered a little. He shoved a cloth into my mouth tying it behind my head gagging me and preventing me from calling out any further. He forced me into a large tent. It was well lit and full of men dressed in black. I tried to shy away but the man forced me forward. I saw Gilan across the tent. I started forward toward him. The large man behind me still had his knife at my throat. Gilan saw me, he started forward angrily. Then he saw the blade at my throat press harder cutting the soft flesh. Gilan growled but stopped struggling. Tears came to my eyes. We were so close yet we could never seem so far away. I quickly recomposed myself however as I was pushed more into the group of men. I kept turning to look at Gilan for reassurance. He nodded. The man behind me pushed in front of a man on a throne.

"Ah," he said. "Is this the girl?" He asked coldly.

"Yes my lord. It is."

"And your certain she will keep the boy in line." he asked again in that same cold voice.

"Yes my lord. I am certain of it." As he said it his index and middle finger pressed into the soft muscle between my neck and shoulder. I let out a muffled whimper. He pressed harder.

"Bring the boy here." Gilan was pulled over to where I was.

"Hello both of you. I assume you're Gilan and you're Ellie. Am I right?" He waited for a few minutes then flicked his wrist a little. The man behind me pressed his fingers more into the muscle. I whimpered. Gilan turned to look at me. He saw the pain in my eyes.

"Stop it!"

"Answer then."

"Yes. We are. Please just stop hurting her."

The man released my shoulder, but still held my hair.

"Take them. Give them food and a bed for the night. Then in the morning we can discuss our business." I was pulled rufly to my feet. Gilan was pulled upward as well. We were both pushed into a tent at the middle of the camp. Two guards took up there stations at the door. Gilan lit the light with his flint and steel. Then unbound me. I threw my arms around him. He pulled me close. "Shh it's ok. I'm right here. Don't cry." He led me over to the bed and sat me down on it. And I cried. I cried from fear and from pain and heartache. But mostly I cried from losing Mitchell. Those men had killed him. They'd murdered him. Gilan continued to hold me, trying to comfort me. My tears continued to fall. Eventually my eyes closed in sleep.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

Ellie lay asleep in my arms. The flap of the tent was pulled aside as a man entered with a tray laden with bread, cheese, a tough looking meat and some water. He set it down then left. I hated to do this but Ellie had to keep up her strength. I shook her until she woke up.

"Come on. There's food for us."

She sat up a little. I placed some bread and cheese in her hands. After she ate that I gave her some meat and water. After she ate and drank she curled back up and fell asleep again. Pretty soon I fell asleep as well

~Halt's P.O.V.~

I looked over at Will. They had brought him in an hour before, scared and confused. But right now he was sleeping peacefully. I was worried about Gilan and Ellie. They had been dragged away during the skirmish after Mitchell had been killed. That had been nearly three days ago. I again felt sympathy for young Ellie. I kept replaying the moment that sword had ran him through, her look of horror then her muffled screams. I felt a prickling sensation. Tears. I could only hope that she was with Gilan. If she was then I knew Gilan would do everything in his power to protect her. That he wouldn't let those men hurt her. He had taken a liking to the young girl and had seen her automatic connection with Gilan. In a way she reminded Halt of Gilan's little sister Diana. He remembered searching everywhere for the little five year old. Then telling Sir David she was gone. As royal battlemaster of course he would have enemies, but no one thought that they would be so cold hearted to kill a five year old. I suppose that's why Gilan connected with her. After all if Diana was still alive she would be about Ellie's age. I just hoped they were both safe.

~No ones P.O.V.~

I looked out over the camp quite satisfied with my day. Two prisoners had been brought in. Finally I thought with a wicked smirk. Finally I could get my revenge on Sir David. And of course my brother would take the throne. I looked to the east were several little campfires were spread about the land. Yes Sir David would pay.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

Dreams. They seem so real. Yet they're not. Sometimes you feel sad that they aren't real and sometimes you don't. This was one of the times you feel sad that it's not real.

^Dream^

The large boy shoved me down again as I tried to rise.

"So your the new girl huh?" he asked mockingly. His name was Jacob. The man who ran this "home" for children was a lier and a cheat. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see a ten year old boy standing over me.

"Leave her alone Jacob." he demanded.

"Stay out of this Mikel."

"It's Mitchell. And no so leave." Jacob being a gutless cowered ran of and the boy helped me to my feet.

"My names Mitchell." He held out his hand.

"Elina. But everyone calls me Ellie."

"Do you mind if I call you El?"

"El. I like it."

^Nightmare^

The hooded man picked up his sword and walked towards a helpless Mitchell and stabbed him. Then towards me.

"You could have saved him girl. He's dead because of you."

"Ellie! Ellie wake up."

^End^

My eyes snapped open. Someone was holding me down. I tried to kick and struggle, arching my back to break free. Their next words calmed me however. "It's ok Ellie it's just me. Shh it was just a dream. Your ok. Shh."

He wrapped his arms around me stroking my hair. I gripped the back of his tunic. And buried my face into his shoulder. He stroked my hair as I cried. His voice broke through my tear-filled consciousness.

"The sun's rising. They'll be coming soon."

"Gilan." I said in a tight voice. "I'm scared."

His right arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I know. But I'll be there and I'll protect you." The rising sun was facing the door and we saw the silhouette fiddling with the straps on the tent door. Gilan push me behind him so he was shielding me. My left hand gripped his right hand as four men walked in. One of them grabbed me pulling me away from Gilan. He started forward, but two of the men grabbed his upper arms and wrists holding him back. I tried to squirm out of the man's arms. His grip tightened. I looked back and saw the other men pulling Gilan. He must have seen my panicked gaze because he nodded reassuringly. I bit my lip and nodded as well. We were pulled into the same large tent as the night before. The men forced us to our knees in front of the throne again. My right arm went around Gilan's middle and gripped his tunic, and I shrank behind him. I was trembling. His left arm wrapped around my shoulders. The man on the throne stood up. He walked towards me and Gilan.

"Where is the gathering ground?" he asked. Then, unexpectedly and when Gilan glared. He grabbed me and pulled me away from Gilan. He lunged forward but was grabbed and his wrist were tied. One of the men kicked him in the stomach. The man holding me grabbed my wrists and tied them behind my back twisting them uncomfortably high. I whimpered.

"No. Stop! let her go!" Gilan said fiercely.

"As you wish." He said shoving me into on of the thick support beams of the tent. Pain sprouted through my back and head.

"Ellie!" Gilan shouted. I heard signs of a struggle then a fist hitting flesh and a grunt of pain. Someone grabbed my hair forcing me to stand.

"Take him back. We'll keep the girl here."

"No!" Gilan shouted. The men holding him pulled him out of the room.

"Gilan!"

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

"Gilan!" Ellie screamed. Her scream wretched at my heart, it was so full of sadness and fear. I tried struggling again.

"Stop struggling boy."

"No let us go."

"If you want your little friend to be alright then you won't struggle or fight against us." I stopped struggling.

"Fine do what you want with me just don't hurt her."

The men shoved me into the same tent where me and Ellie had slept, I probably would have fallen if it wasn't for the man who caught me. I looked up.

"Dad," I whispered.


	20. Chapter 20 Well that shut him up

Chapter 20

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The man jerked my hair tilting my head back. I tried to kick him, he yanked my hair again. He pushed me to the ground. The bonds around my wrists were being loosened then tied again this time around one of the support beams for the tent. He brought a plate of food over to me, then held a little up to my mouth on a makeshift fork. I turned away. He growled and pulled out his double bladed dagger holding it against my throat. He pressed his knee in my abdomen. I gasped for breath. He held the fork up to my mouth again, this time I took the food. His knee lifted off of my abdomen. He continued to feed me. Then he gagged me, preventing me from screaming. I tried screaming and struggling. Soon, however I was exhausted and fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

"I'm here Gilan." I grabbed his shoulders.

"We have to get her back. I promised her I would protect her."

"Woah, Gil slow down, get who back?"

"Ellie!" I cried annoyed.

"Who's Ellie?"

"She's this girl. She's fifteen. Halt and I met her and her friend Mitchell a few weeks ago."

~Flashback

It was a bright spring day. I skipped happily to the place were I was meeting Halt and Crowley. We were going to discuss what to do for Will's sixteenth birthday. I finally arrived. Blaze was following me. Halt looked up and raised his eyebrow. In that all too familiar 'seriously' look.

"What. I wanted to skip." I said trying to stop the smile from playing on my lips, trying but failing….miserably. I heard something crashing through the branches. I looked to my left and saw a girl falling down the revien.

I heard a boys voice call out

Ellie!" which I assumed was the girls name. She looked around and seemed seemed to realize there were people around her. She tried to back away and stand. She cried out. I stepped closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt you. Your going to be ok. Can you tell me your name?" I didn't want to freak her out by already knowing her name.

She shook her head. "N-no." The boy arrived he pushed her behind him.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

My name is Gilan, your friend her ankle is dislocated. You're in Araluen."

I took a step closer to them. "I need to fix her ankle.

Don't you dare touch her." the boy growled. His arm wrapped around her waist. He helped her stand. She stumbled, throwing the boy off of balance. He fell, Halt caught him. He held him tightly him. The girl stumbled, nearly falling. I lunged forward and caught her. I held her upper arms. She started panicking, she tried to throw the me off of her but I held on tightly. Crowley came up to her, she kicked him. Stop struggling, we're just trying to help."

She slowly calmed down, she looked toward the boy. Then Crowley yanked downwards on her ankle. She passed out in my arms.

~End Flashback

"Dad please. You have to help me get her back. She's just a child." I ran a hand through my auburn hair.

"Gilan. You need to calm down. Why are you so worried about her any ways?"

"Because she's Diana. She's your daughter." He went silent. 'Well that shut him up' I thought dryly.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

My eyes opened slowly. It was night. I looked around for what had woken me, when I saw the figure standing over me, knife in hand. I tried screaming but the gag muffled that. Yet still the man covered my mouth.

"Shh Ellie it's ok. It's me." Gilan said. He cut the ropes binding my wrists and ankles. Then cut of the gag.

Gilan helped me to my feet. My legs were so weak I collapsed. Gilan, his right arm already supporting my back, put his left arm under my legs and carried me away.

My eyes opened. It was all just a dream. A hallucination. My eyes filled with tears as I struggled.

"Shh don't cry." I flinched as the man wiped the tears from my cheeks. I struggled even more. I let out a small scream of Gilan's name but it came out muffled.

"Shh. It's ok. Keep quiet. I will go get your friend." I tried screaming. "Be quiet and I'll bring you your friend but I need you to drink this first." He held a vial towards me filled with a brown liquid. He drew his knife and cut the gag and ropes. "It's ok. I need you to drink it and then I can go get your friend"

He handed me the vial. I hesitated then drank.

A/N Happy Birthday to me!!! Well... in a week that is. ;p


	21. 21 I'm running out of chapter names guys

Chapter 21

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

The men forced us into the tent were Ellie and I had been separated. I gasped when I saw her. She was laying on a cot, unconscious. I ran forwards, no one held me back, as I got closer I saw the shivers that wracked her small frame. I touched her pale arm it was cold much colder than it should have been. I took off my cloak and wrapped it around her. She whimpered as I picked her up. I watched her face and saw the torment there.

"Shh." I said quietly. "I'm right here." She curled up closer to me.

I tried to warm her. She was just so cold. She was still trembling. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. The men had left after bringing us here. I turned to my father. "Who are these people?"

"They are known as the Kiletheans. (Kill-eTH-eans) They are elite assassins. They have these games that are brutal.Were slaves and prisoners are forced to fight..To the death. They are known as the Nightren games. Their leader-" He was about to tell me more but Ellie made a small whimper. She was starting to wake up! Her eyes opened slowly. The first person she saw was my, I mean, our father. She tried to back away distrust shining in her eyes. She knocked against me. As soon as she recognized me she threw her arms around me. Small sobs came from her throat. I just held her rocking her until her crying stopped.

"Are you ok?" I asked her immediately. But before she had the chance to answer the tent flap was shoved aside. The leader walked in. "Are you going to answer my questions yet?"

"Never!" I responded. He sighed.

"Very well." He raised his hand and clenched his fist. Ellie screamed. He kept his fist clenched. I looked down at Ellie. She had tears streaking through the dust on her cheeks. Pain shone in her eyes. I saw her shoulder. It was glowing red like the brand that had caused the burn.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"I'll stop once you talk."

"Fine I will tell you. Just stop hurting her!" He unclenched his fist and dropped his hand to his side. "Where is the gathering ground? He asked me.

"It's on the coastal edge of Hiledal fief"

"What is your mentors weaknesses?"

"His apprentices."

~ Halt's P.O.V.~

The men pulled Will away from me. "No!" this type of thing happened every day. They would take one of us and ask us questions and beat us when we didn't answer. They were taking Will again! If they kept up the malnourishment and the beatings Will wouldn't last long. And that thought scared me more than any other.

A/N:

Hey guys... Is Will going to last?

*Someone glares*

Me: Wellll... This got awkward fast.


	22. I'll be there

Chapter 22

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

The man left. I felt sick. I shouldn't have told him anything. But I couldn't let him hurt Ellie anymore. I looked down at her. Her eyes were open, but she looked far away and distant. I stroked her hair. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"No shh it's ok. Shh don't cry. Your ok." I held her against my chest. I looked across the tent and saw our father fast asleep. I knew what would comfort her. I started to sing the lullaby that our mother sang to us before she died.

Good night my angel time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you walk, I never will be far away.

 ** _Good night my angel now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The waters dark and deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be apart of me. Good night my angel now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child my cry and if you sing this lullaby then in your heart there will always be apart of me. Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on they never die, and that's how you and I will be._**

I looked at her again. She was fast asleep. We had to get out of here.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw a shape of a man leaning over me. I opened my mouth to scream. He clamped his hand over my mouth my eyes agusted to the dark and saw that it was Gilan. He removed his hand and put his finger to his lips. He pointed at himself; then me, then the man in the corner already awake, and finally at the door. I nodded. I understood. We stepped silently out of the tent. We ran towards the forest to the north. We heard shouts behind us. Just before the forest there was long grass. So long that I didn't see the revien. I tumbled down the revien the starry sky mixing with the ruff ground beneath me. Once I reached the bottom I started to get up but a boot pressed me down on my chest, two more came down onto my wrists holding them down. I felt cold steel against my Adams apple.

I heard a deep male voice say. "Hmm were should I stab first?" he pressed the blade. It punctured a little bit. "Or should I just kill you now? Might teach the ranger a lesson."

I finally had enough sense to scream. "Gilan! Help me! Please!"

"Ellie! Where are you?"

The presser lifted off of my chest and wrists. I was pulled to my feet by my hair. My wrists were pulled behind my back and bound tightly. The man sheathed his sword and wrapped his right arm around my chest gripping my left shoulder. He started stroking my bare back. I whimpered and tugged at my bonds.

"Gilan please! Help me!"

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

My face was pressed into the dirt. A boot was pressed into the small of my back. I squeezed my eyes shut when Ellie screamed again. My arm muscles tightened. I screamed Ellie's name through the gag. My ribs were kicked. I grunted.

"Keep quiet."

I heard shuffling. Someone was forced down next to me. I looked to my left and saw my father, also with a boot in the small of his back. Just Ellie was missing. 'Please let her have gotten away.' I thought, but I knew deep down she had gotten caught.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The man removed his hand from my back. He pressed a cloth to my lips. I pressed my lips together and turned away. One of the other men grabbed my jaw and squeezed it, forcing my mouth to open. The cloth was quickly shoved into my mouth and tied tightly behind my head. The man in front of me realised my jaw. The one behind me grabbed my upper right arm and started dragging me up the ravine. At the top I saw two men laying face down. Gilan. My mind filled with panic. They were going to kill us. They were going to murder us, just like they did to Mitchell. I vaguely felt tears streaming down my face. The cloth in my mouth soaked them up. I was forced to my stomach next to Gilan, on his right.

"This is all of them."

"What should we do with them?"

"You know what to do." I shivered at the menacing tone he had used. We were pulled to our feet. They shoved us toward the camp. After several times of stumbling over small stones and holes in the ground, one of the men grabbed my upper right arm and started pulling me, dragging me up every time I slipped. They shoved us ruffly into a large tent.

"So. You tried to escape. Disappointing. It was expected however." His voice was menacing and low. I shuddered. He stepped out of the shadows. He stepped towards me with lithe grace. Gilan struggled a little. He brushed my hair back. His fingers stroked my cheek. Gilan made muffled sounds through the gag. I backed away, but was forced forward. His pointer finger traced my jawline. Then down my neck then onto my shoulder right were the burn was. He traced the two arrows. I whimpered it was still so tender. Tears came to my eyes.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Gilan lunged forward as he pressed it more. Pain shot through my shoulder and up and down my arm. I whimpered and tried to pull away. He released my shoulder and turned to his men.

"You know the drill."

The men pulled us away, out of the tent and into the cold night air. They pulled us behind a few wagons they had metal shackles behind it. They untied us and chained us to the wagons then left. I curled up next to Gilan. He wrapped his arms around me as best he could.

"Try getting some sleep."

I was shaking so badly. "I-I ca-an't. I'm-m to-o s-c-cared-d"

"Shh. It'll be ok."

He started to sing a lullaby, but it was different then the other one that he sang.

 ** _Hush now. Don't be scared through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march thunders my roar. But peace will soon prevail. Through our land this sacred land, nightmares spread confusion. But stand your ground until you've found the strength to light your way._**

My eyes closed. I was still shaking, through admitably, not as much as before. I closed my eyes and curled up in Gilan's arms and fell asleep.

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

I looked down at Ellie's sleeping form. I brushed her auburn hair away from her face. The moonlight made her pale skin glow a little. She whimpered. "Shh your ok. Everything is ok. I'm right here. I always will be." She curled up into my chest probably seeking warmth and comfort. I just held her. Pretty soon my eyes closed in sleep as well.

A/N:

4 points of order

1) **Songs are NOT mine** song a) it is called lulluby. I used the versoin with Peter Hollens. So if ya peeps want something like i was thinking go to youtube and look it up.

song b) it is called strenth to light your way. its from a movie called Alboin the forgotten stallian or something like that.

2) **Writers-block is annoying. And i am not talking about the user (just to clarify) I need ideas!!! PM me if you have anything!!!**

3) **YOU PEEPS AMAZING!!!!! AND IF YOU EVER NEED ANYTHING (i.e. someone to rant to about annoying peeps, friend drama, or parents leaving trust me i know a lot about that) AND I MEAN ANYTHING YOU NEED TO TALK ABOUT OR IF YOU NEED TO CRY ON SOMEONES SHOULDER I'LL BE THERE (not litterally phisically there, but you get the genral idea, right?)** 4) this chapter goes out to my friend Soraya. Who has always been there for me.


	23. Road Rashes and a Traitor

Areiacrannaid: They'll escape... Eventually. Big cliffie at the end though. Enjoy! ;]

Chapter 23

~Gilan's P.O.V.

Someone kicked me in the leg. I woke. Someone pulled Ellie from my arms.

"No! Gilan! Help me!" I stood my fits clenched. I saw a man dressed in the black that everyone here ware holding Ellie by her left arm and her hair.

"Let her go!" I lunged forward. He dragged her back. "Ah ah ah. None of that. Otherwise I will have to separate you."

"No, Gilan." she whispered. I stepped back.

"Alright. Just don't hurt her. Please." I held up my shackled hands in front of me in a gesture of surrender. He shoved her to the ground. I made the mistake of stepping forward, the man kicked her in the side she cried out and fell to the rocky dusty earth. The man smirked then shouted. "Alright let's move out!" The wagons in front of us started to move. The wagons dragged Ellie with her bare arms and bare back she could get seriously injured. I pulled her up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." We walked for hours no food and no water. I saw blood dripping from Ellie's left hand. Oh no. I knew what had happened. Road rash. By noon she was partly delirious and had a fever. We got no food nor water that entire day. When we stopped I looked at Ellie's arm. It looked horrible. It was red and was covered in scratches. Once they brought us some water and some clean white strips of cloth. I poured water onto a cloth and dabbed it on the road rash. She whimpered. "It stings."

"I know." Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh shh don't cry. It's ok. Shh I know it hurts, but I need to clean out the road rash." The tears started streaming down her cheeks. "No no please don't cry. Please I know it hurts. Please."

"It stings. Please stop."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Hey did I tell you about that one time when I tracked down bandits and I face planted." She smiled a little. "See there's that smile" I wiped away her tears. The tent flap was shoved aside.

"WHERE IS HE?!?" The large man yelled. Ellie shrank behind me. He grabbed her wounded arm. She screamed.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt her! Please!"

"Shut up!" When he said up he yanked Ellie off of the cot. She fell to her knees. He twisted her arm behind her back. She cried out.

"Now. I will ask this once and once only. Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Your mentor." He growled

"I don't know. Just let her go." He twisted her arm farther. She whimpered "Just let her go. Please."

The man smirked.

"Please just let her go."

"Your such a liar. I was hoping we could do this the easy way but I guess the hard way works too."

He grabbed my hair and started pulling me and Ellie out of the tent. I looked at Ellie. She was crying. He shoved us into a tent. There was a man in there. "You know what to do. Use whatever means necessary." then the man who had brought us here left. I turned and kicked the man. He threw a punch at my jaw. Then shouted "Kiaeth!" (Kay-eth). I snarled. Then I heard a scream from behind me. I turned and saw a man holding Ellie's arm. The man turned. It was my father

A/N: Its going down peeps.


	24. Fire in my Veins

Chapter 24

~Gilan's P.O.V.~

His eyes were dark. Ellie tried to twist out of his grasp. He squeezed her arm harder. She whimpered and stopped.

"You want to keep fighting boy? Or do you want to stop?"

He twisted Ellie's arm cruelly. She whimpered then bit her lip.

"I'll stop."

"Good. Tie them up over there," he said shoving Ellie towards the large thick pole he had gestured to. Our wrist were tied--her right to my left, and my right to her left. A rope wrapped around my waist and chest holding me to the pole. Same with Ellie's. My father left. A million feelings ran through me at once. Anger, hurt, confusion, sadness, betrayal, fear. The remaining bandit turned his back to us, but only for the briefest of seconds. He returned with something in his hand. A hildreth serpent. 'Oh no'

He walked around me and crouched in front of Ellie. He placed the serpent on her leg. I held my breath. The serpent struck her in the right arm. She screamed. I winced slightly. He noticed my wince.

"Ready to talk yet?"

"I already told you! I don't know!"

He slapped me. "Yes you do!"

He looked at Ellie. "The venom is in the girls blood. You'd better tell me quickly." Ellie whimpered a bit. I turned from what I could see of her she looked pale and sweaty. Her eyes were clenched shut. Her fists were clenched. She was biting her lip. He crouched in front of her. He stroked her cheek. She held back a scream.

"Stop it!"

"I'll stop once you tell me were your mentor is."

"I already told you. I don't know! Please stop!" He grabbed her hair. She gasped. He drew his dagger and laid it against her throat.

"Ah so sweet" he slashed her bonds freeing her.

"No! Don't! Let her go! Please! I already told you I don't know where he is." He sighed. He raised his knife.

"No! Stop! I'll tell you just please stop."

"Good boy."

"He is back in Redmont fief, Wensley village." He shoved Ellie down onto a cot. He straddled her hips and held her arms above her head. He grabbed a vial out of his shirt forced it into her mouth. After she drank it he turned and left. Ellie was whimpering a little in her sleep. My bonds had been cut as well. I stood and walked over to her. I lifted her into my arms. I closed my eyes. And fell asleep.

~Ellie's P.O.V.~

The serpent bit me in the arm. Fire coursed through my veins. I screamed it burned so bad. Gilan winced.

"Ready to talk yet?"

"I already told you! I don't know!"

He slapped Gilan. "Yes you do!"

He looked at me. "The venom is in the girls blood. You'd better tell me quickly." I whimpered a bit. Gilan turned looking at me with sadness. I clenched my eyes shut whimpering. My fists were clenched. I was biting her lip. He crouched in front of me. He stroked my cheek. The fire intensified, he had just lightly touched me. I held back a scream.

"Stop it!"

"I'll stop once you tell me were your mentor is."

"I already told you. I don't know! Please stop!" He grabbed my hair. I gasped. He drew his dagger and laid it against my throat. The world was starting to go dim.

"Ah so sweet" he slashed his dagger cutting my bonds freeing me.

"No! Don't! Let her go! Please! I already told you I don't know where he is." He sighed. He raised his knife above my chest. I looked at Gilan through half closed eyes. My knees felt weak. The world was fading. I looked at the knife above my chest. He was going to kill me!

"No! Stop! I'll tell you just please stop."

"Good boy."

"He is back in Redmont fief, Wensley village." He shoved me down onto a cot. He straddled my hips and held my arms above my head. Even through Gilan had told them what they wanted they were still going kill us! He grabbed a vial out of his shirt forced it into my mouth. I drank and the fire died down and I fell into a blissful unconsciousness.


	25. Guilt

A/N: I am so so sorry! Life caught up to me! Also **trigger warning:** suicidal tendancies and thoughts.

Gilan

Ellie had long since fallen asleep. Her head laid in my lap. I watched her peaceful yet tearstained features. I had told them everything. I just betrayed everyone I knew. They'd found my weakness. That didn't matter however. I still had let down everyone. I betrayed my country, betrayed people that counted and trusted me. My mentors face flicked into my thoughts. I'd betrayed him most of all. I deserved to die. I had to die. I fell asleep with those thoughts in my mind.

Cold water splashed over me. I gasped, the water was so cold it bit into my skin like needles of ice. I was dragged to my feet coughing and sputtering. I was pulled roughly into the bright sunlight.

"Where are we going?" I asked one of the men holding arms. The man laughed cruelly.

"To the games."


	26. Stolen Innocence

A/N: Mature themes, molesting then on to rape. Don't like, don't read.

Gilan

I looked around me, paniced. "Where is Ellie?" I demanded of my captors. Their only respose was laughter and hitting me. I guess this was another form of torture they had created, to seprate us, not knowing wether the other was unharmed, or even. . .No. I couldn't think like that. Ellie would be fine.

Ellie

I awoke suddenly, as if someone had yelled. I was laying down on a. . .bed?

Where was I? The room was dark. I sat up weakly, looking around allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I saw a man leaning against the wall. "Gilan? Gilan is that you?" I asked not daring to raise my voice above a whisper. A snap sounded loudly, flames lept up in the fireplace. I saw the face of the man's was not friendly, was not Gilan. The man lunged toward me. I screamed and turned to run. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I screamed again as I stumbled. He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me closer to him. I was trapped between him and the wall. His chest pressed against mine. I smelled the dank smell of beer, sweat and an unwashed body. I hit his chest, crying in fear. He grabbed my wrists easily, pulling them above my head. I felt the cool touch of metal, and heard the sickening click as the shakle locked. My fear spiked, if he was shakling me then it was about to get a lot worse. I tried to run, I don't know what I was thinking, how could I run with my wrist shakled to the wall. He grabbed my hair and dragged me back. He tossed me against the wall and held me there while he shakled my other wrist. He knelt in front of me and started running his hands up my legs. I turned my face into my left arm crying. He took no heed of my sobs and continued. Eventually he pulled off my garments and continued running his hand over my naked body. He eventually got bored of this and unlocked the shakles. I started crying in relief, thinking this was finally over. My sobbing became panicked once more as he dragged me to the queen sized bed. He threw me down more or less in the center. He straddled me as he tied my wrists tightly above my head. He then proceeded to wrap ropes around my ankles, cinching them tight. He grabbed one of the ropes and dragged it, my ankle along with it to one side of the bed. I tried to keep my legs together for as long as possible, it was to no avail however when he grabbed the other rope and pulled my ankle to the other side of the bed. I was crying uncontrollably by the time he began removing his garments.

Once he was fully undressed, he climbed on top of me. He pushed his cock into me over and over again. When he finally found a sweet spot he pushed in more and more until I screamed. Finally after what felt like hours he finally laid next to me.


End file.
